Legendary
by Clockwork's Apprentice
Summary: The Justice League hears rumors of a powerful being called Phantom and decide that they need to check it out…but are the rumors true? Is Phantom as powerful as they say? Can he help them with their issue? Will they even be able to find him? Or…if they do find him…will he turn them away? Is the legend of Phantom…real?
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Ta, freaking, da I made another Danny PhantomXJustice League crossover- and no it's not related to my other one(s).**

**~CWA**

**Title: **Legendary

**Summary: **The Justice League hears rumors of a powerful being called Phantom and decide that they need to check it out…but are the rumors true? Is Phantom as powerful as they say? Can he help them with their issue? Will they even be able to find him? Or…if they do find him…will he turn them away? Is the legend of Phantom…real?**  
Genre: **Adventure/Mystery/Action

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own nor claim Danny Phantom. I do not own nor claim Justice League._

**Notes: **Slight AU- no PP, Danny's older and, basically, after something happened he disappeared long enough for his name, the stories about him, everything…to become…a legend.

**Prologue:**

**Third Person (Justice League):**

Everyone was unaware of the danger coming. Humans, the mere common people of the world- even the world leaders- were not aware of the future and what would come of it. The Justice League- _every single hero on Earth _- couldn't have prepared for it. Every single _villain,_ every _criminal, _every _evil mastermind_ wouldn't expect for their worst nightmare to become true.

_No one_ knew about it. The space pod headed straight to Earth- a droid from another dimension. No one knew about the droid since it was silent, not leaving a single trace that even _Batman_ wouldn't be able to find unless he knew about it- too bad he didn't. No one knew about the droid that was blending in with them- taking the form of a human, making a life for itself….observing. No one knew about the way it observed the fights of the Justice League- taking notes of all their weakness and strengths, the way they think, the way they fight. No one knew about the way it observed the villains- taking notes of the way the insane fought and thought.

It was sent to do just that- observe. Nevertheless, its creators were smart. They equipped it with armor meant to face nearly anything- guns to shot through anything. However, they made one mistake. They gave the droid power to signal their armies in when needed…and after observing the villains, trying to figure out their minds-it became corrupt.

It took over its own dimension first- taking out all the ways for its once masters to leave and go for help. Holding everyone hostage and having control of the armies, the droid demanded a higher name- now legally a general by the council of its home, it was no longer a simple droid. It had more power- and more armies. It trapped them all- everyone on its home. There was no way for any of them to leave. However, it could leave and so could its armies.

Then, it took form. The droid- pardon, the _general, _took the form of a small little girl- as to take people from surprise. It knew- from watching the behavior of the people- that everyone took pity if they were to find a lost little girl in need of help. However, she was smart. She learned people favored blonde haired and blue eyed girls- so she took that form. She learned it was common to wear pink at the age took- five years old- so she wore a pink dress. It was demeaning to her- as a general, but she was a genius. She would never show her face when all these attacks happened on the Earth- and no one could stop her.

The Justice League, and all the villains, were more surprised than the humans at all the attacks. Robotic aliens filled the air, appearing from seemingly nowhere. They were large and looked nearly like things from a child's nightmare. Some looked like dragons, worms, snakes. Other looked like demons- completed with horns. Some looked like things from a little kid's dream- fairy-like things, but would transform into something horrid once you are close. It seemed like they were made by a child, an evil little child.

Which is why- at first they suspected perhaps it was child with bad nightmares but also had some type of mental power that projected their nightmares into reality. If only that was the case.

Now….now everyone was in danger…of dying. Because that _general_, the one that no one has seen, wanted Earth to become its new, own planet. The Justice League couldn't stop them…the only one who might be able to save them…was only a myth, a rumor, _a legend _by the name…._Phantom…_


	2. Getting Help

**Author Note: Sorry if it takes so long to update soon- just school started and I just- bleh. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 1- Getting Help:**

**Third Person:**

Batman typed away at the computer- his eyes narrowed in concentration. It didn't make any sense- why would the attacks happen now? There had to be some pattern- a trail- _anything_ he could follow.

"Any luck," Superman (Clark) asked as he walked up.  
"Nothing," Batman growled out, "not even a crumb."  
Clark sighed- if Batman wasn't able to find anything soon then they would lose people- citizens, heroes, and even villains. Everyone was suffering from this. It was as if the attacks from those robotic nightmares- no matter how many they took down- there was always more. It was like an infinite supply of robots. It was…nearly unbearable. Yet, Clark still had hope. He had to. He was Superman- he didn't give up that easily.

Wonder Woman looked at the two of them with a look of sorrow. She hated that everything turned out this way- that the attacks had been going on for a few weeks and they had to stop it, that they couldn't figure it out, that they were losing teammates, that people were in so much danger.

The one thing that none of them could understand is that it barely killed. Yes, people did get killed. Yes, they lost teammates. Yet, it seemed as if whoever was in control of those things could do so much more damage besides taking over New York City…but they didn't. It was as if they were waiting for something- maybe.

"Any luck," Flash asked as he zipped over, but at Batman's growl he backed off.

"I can't trace the signal without a sample to go off of."  
"There are thousands, millions, of those robots around the world," Hawk woman scoffed, "and you can't find a sample?"

Batman glared,

"I need a stronger sample than a simple droid."

"How strong," Diana asked.  
"….I would need a sample from a robot that is still transmitting the signal….from a robot that is close to the leader, whoever is controlling all of this."

Flash's eyes saddened,  
"Then we're doomed."  
"No we aren't," Superman said fiercely. Batman stood up,

"Clark's right. We can still do what we can to stop this."

"That's not much," Shayera, muttered darkly.

Superman glared at her,  
"We will stop this. We can stop it- we just need some help."  
"From who," Diana asked.

"That's the million dollar question," Flash stated.

**Meanwhile:**

The general, now officially the supreme ruler of the troops and its native people, looked at her new palace. It was hidden in a place she observed that no human- super or otherwise- would look. It was hidden under a place called Easter Island. She found a way to make the statues work to her benefit- hollowing them out and use them as camouflage to the transport devices. She was careful though- the transporting devices didn't leave a trace and the robots would be invisible while leaving and entering.

It was a rather nice headquarters. It was large enough for her to have her throne room- something that by observing villains, she learned it was necessary to have a throne- a mark of power. Though, she still had everything she would ever need to make her stay- her home forever now- as comfortable as ever. She had everything she needed- sleeping quarters, kitchen area, _everything._ She had droids to make food for her, clean up messes, she had…_everything. _

She sat on the large throne- a large black, metallic, and red velvet throne. She glanced at the droid beside her. The droid that was higher up than the others. The one that when she comes out, when she decided people need to see who is in control, that the droid beside her will be her scapegoat. That the droid beside her will be the face that millions will blame and think is behind everything….so if she ever does fail, then the droid shall fall, she shall play the part of the innocent girl held hostage, and then in time…she will rise again. It was a brilliant plan.

She looked at her droids. She pitied them- ever so slightly- yet, there was so many of them. She had a hundred busy making more while others helped her take over the world. She knew what it was like to be a droid- to spend a lifetime only observing, it was cruel. But…it made them weak. She crushed the skull of one droid,

"Don't fail me again," she said as harshly as the little girl's voice would allow.

The droids shivered and shook, but took the warning in stride. They were made to receive orders, to fight, to observe. Only the higher up robots, the ones that were aware, had emotions. So did the natives of their home world, yet the robots weren't supposed to serve, observe, and fight- that was it.

Still, the supreme ruler was a bit kinder than most. She didn't kill unless there was a reason. She never sent them to kill- just to take over. The only issue is…sometimes to take over, one was required to kill.

The droids didn't blame their leader for killing one of them- they had failed. They failed to get a normal little human girl so that their leader could study her and perfect her disguise. Parts of her skin were still metallic and her mind felt like it couldn't grasp the ideas to act harmless and like a small human girl. If she had someone to study then she could perfect it.

Either way- this world would be hers.

**With the League:**

The League sat around their meeting table, trying to discuss what they could do.

"Let's get this straight," John (Green Lantern) stated, "We don't even know who's behind all this?"  
Batman shook his head,  
"The signal is too distorted to trace without a direct line- which is why I need a stronger, alive, signal."  
"We're in space," Arthur pointed out, "Why not use the satellites?"

Batman glared at him,  
"What do you think I've been doing?"

Flash laughed,  
"You just made a joke!"

Batman turned his head and glared. Flash shut up,  
"Okay. No joking- got it."

"Batman," the Martian started, "we have an incoming signal feed."  
"Where?"  
"Here."

The Justice League stood back at the back of the table as the light near the door rippled and distorted- a sign that someone was being teleported into the Justice League HQ. Then the light and the air settled, revealing their visitors….Lex Luthor and Gorilla Grodd.


	3. Rumor

**Author note: Please review! I swear the next chapter is longer, I am just a tad rushed right now. **

**Response to review (if I don't reply, it's not because I didn't see it- you just so happened to say something that got my attention even more):**

**Brisingrstorm- **_Pffft_ no *coughs nervously* what are you talking about? *laughs nervously then sighs* okay, I actually didn't mean for her to look like Mandy from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, but now that you mention it- I can't stop laughing! I didn't meant to do that on purpose but that is rather hilarious.

**~CWA**

**Chapter 2- Rumor:**

**Danny:**

I looked around lair. I hadn't been out of the Ghost Zones in years- I don't know what the world was like, but frankly, I couldn't care. I had everything I needed here. My status. My life. My love.

I had everything here- I was living my after life- or life whatever. I loved it here- always exploring, always something new to find, and I just- I loved it…and I wouldn't leave it for the world.

Still, I had my doubts about the safety of everything here. I mean, with those robotic things attacking. I had yet to figure out how they got into the Zone. Yet, when they got there, there were no more after the ones we found were destroyed. Either way, I found it interesting. I wondered if the robots made it to Earth…I scoffed, _yeah right. _I knew there was no way that the robots would have been able to make it through the Ghost Zone to Earth.

I mean, whoever made the robots was stupid to make a teleportation device that used the Zone as a faster way to travel. Then again, maybe they didn't know they were using the Zone- the trip is supposed to be too quick to notice. Anyone lost in transport would be because that the robots drifted off the course- fidgeted.

Still…I was sure that Earth was still safe. I looked out through the window at the Zone- everything was so much more peaceful now besides the few fights. Everyone was content- everyone listened. I met new ghosts that made good friends since Tucker and everyone I knew died- of old age as I had been in hiding that long.

However, I still had a few people/ghosts that I loved with my whole heart and core. I would never put them in any danger- I can't actually. It goes against my obsession to not protect them. I needed to protect people I knew that were in danger.

However, there was still nagging sensation in my core that something…something was wrong…and that I was needed…somewhere. It was hard explaining that to them, but they understood in the end.

"I love you," I said to them as I kissed them and headed out to the human world.

It was time…to check if I was needed once again. When I landed there though, there was no danger. I landed in the forests- looked similar to Wisconsin, but I knew I was safe since Vlad died a long time ago. It didn't seem like anyone was in danger. I headed to the caves and decided to camp out there for a few days- for now.

**Third Person:**

The Justice League got into a fighting stance until they realized that their enemies…weren't attacking. Luthor was leaning against Grodd as if injured.

"What do you want," Superman asked narrowing his eyes.

Lex coughed,  
"Help."

The team was taken by surprise slightly. Why wouldn't their enemies fight them?

"Look," Grodd started, "we are aware that we are the last people you would wish to help, however, with this- war, or whatever the media is calling it- going on, you can't really blame us, now can you?"  
"I would never expect you to make such a move, Luthor," Superman said.

Luthor narrowed his eyes,

"Believe me the last thing I wanted to do was admit I needed help, especially by _you."  
_Superman smirked with his arms crossed.

"Why the visit, why now," Batman asked.

"Besides the fact that we were trying to hold onto our dignity as long as we could," Gorilla said dryly, then he turned serious, "we are all losing people. As much as it _pains_ us to go to you for help- we do want to survive after all."  
"How many of you are left," Shayera asked.

"Not many," Lex said.

"Who's left," Flash asked.

"Besides us," Lex answered, deciding to humor him, "Circe, Cheetah, Captain Cold, Copperhead, and not many more."

Superman's eyes turned hard. There were as many villains left as many heroes. The only heroes left- besides Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Aquaman, and the Martian- were very few in numbers. Apparently, it had taken a toll on the villains' numbers as well.

"What do you plan," Batman asked, narrowing his eyes- no matter they said he knew there was something they wanted in return.

"A truce- temporary, of course," Lex said coughing.

"Of course," Superman agreed, narrowing his eyes.

The whole league was on high alert- as was Lex and Grodd, but…if they wished to get out alive…they would have to work together.


	4. Legendary

**Author Note: Yes, Danny is dead- not a half ghost. All will be explained later.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 3- Legendary:**

The Justice League and the villains went to a disclosed location- an unused satellite station- to use as a headquarters. Neither teams were willing to let their enemies into their headquarters. It seemed similar to the old headquarters that the villains had when they had teamed up- but mixed with the headquarters of the Justice League. The walls and floors were metallic. There was a large table- large enough for all the heroes on one side and the villains on the other. Across the table, there were glares and growls of disapproval.

"I don't sssee why we have to work with them," Copperhead hissed. Cheetah hit him upside the head,

"You idiot! You want to die?"  
He sulked his head and sucked it up, but still glared at the heroes. The hero across from him (Wonder Woman) glared back,

"So just what is our plan," she asked as she continued to glare until Copperhead backed down.

"That is a good question," Lex asked as he turned to Grodd.

"Indeed."  
"Well, perhaps with our forces doubled," Copperhead started, "We can track down the source and defeat not the drones or whatever- but the controller, the guy behind everything."  
Cheetah smacked him upside the head then stopped,  
"Wait…that actually isn't stupid."

Copperhead perked up. Grodd shook his head. Batman glared,  
"Wouldn't work no matter how much force we have. To get a traceable single to the source we need something stronger."

"What about," Flash whispered, "_Phantom…?"  
_Everyone seemed to freeze- everyone knew who he was talking about, expect for Wonder Woman and the newer villains.  
"Who," Martian Manhunter asked.

"Phantom," Lex answered, "he's a myth- a legend, but lately things have been occurring in a forest out in West Virginia that brought up the old rumors-"  
"But why is he so important," Copperhead asked.

"Phantom is supposedly the most powerful being-being more powerful than Superman and having no weakness," Batman said, "The legend around him stated he defeated a whole army and a ghost king when he was only fifteen- and he's only gotten more powerful."  
"Hera," Wonder Woman said in awe, "What is he?"  
"No one knows," Flash shrugged, "But the rumors are that he is a ghost."  
"But what about the facts," Green Lantern asked.

"The facts are nonexistent," Lex answered, "but the legends are never ending. He is supposed to be the most powerful being in existence. It is said that he had many powers- too many to count. He stood tall and strong. When he was fifteen he defeated an army and a ghost king named Pariah Dark- who was a dark god in some religions in the Dark Ages. He only got more powerful though. The legends are just that- legends, but we all know that even the most outrageous legend…has some truth. No one knows exactly what he is, where he came from, but he is supposed to be a ghost," Lex scoffed.

The teams got silent in thought until Batman brought up a map. It was 3D and easy to tell it was of West Virginia-one of three states that wasn't affected by the robots as barely anyone even lived there and there was never a good signal. It was deemed 'unimportant.'

"As Lex stated before there are a few odd things happening in West Virginia- of course, it didn't get much of attention with the impending war," Batman explained, as the map zoomed in on a town in West Virginia, "fires would be put out by ice, a sonic wave passing in the town, sightings of an angel, all of this and much more in a period of two days- however, one person described that what she saw a man with bright green glowing eyes and white hair- which sparked the interest of Phantom again."  
"It didn't help that he was said to do random things without taking credit," Superman pointed out. Lex glared,

"That is only one rumor-half rumors and legends portray him as a hero, the other half portray him as a villain."  
"Then I guess it's time we found out," Superman argued, "it most likely isn't him, but it is still worth looking into, and if it is him, by pure luck and chance-"  
"Then we have a shot at winning," Batman said, "winning against whoever is controlling those droids."

Danny sighed. He couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, but he still felt as if something was bothering him. That he was supposed to be doing something. He stopped a few fires and everything. He just had this nagging feeling in the center of his core that people were in danger. Perhaps he would check out the rest of the world later- maybe tomorrow?

He heard faint barking in the distance- he smiled knowing it was just Cujo. He trusted that Cujo wouldn't do any harm though, not unless there was a threat.

Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, Lex Luthor, and Gorilla Grodd were the ones chosen to investigate- because the villains wanted to have someone from their side on the mission and because the League knew that the three main heroes could handle themselves easily if it turned drastic. However, if it did turn out that it was indeed Phantom-and he was violent….some part of them knew that if the legends and rumors were true then they would never stand a chance.

"Spread out," Lex ordered.  
"Do you think that's a wise idea," Superman stated, "if it does turn out to be Phantom, or some robot, then we should stick together."  
"But," Lex argued, "we will find him easier if we spread out."  
"Stick together," Superman ordered, "it's safer."  
"Spread out," Lex argued, "It's easier."  
"Wait," Wonder Woman pointed out, "did you hear that?"  
Everyone stopped. There was loud growling coming from the trees.

"Don't make a sudden move," Batman advised, "if it's just an animal- it will attack."  
They tried standing still, but it didn't do much good. A large beast jumped out of the bushes- it was unlike anything they had seen before. The beast was green and huge- reminding Wonder Woman of the three headed dog, Cerberus. It had red glowing eyes and large fangs that dripped with saliva. Around its neck was a black spiked collar. Batman raised an eyebrow, _it's someone's pet. _

It growled a warning. Superman took the threat seriously and backed away slowly with the other members of the Justice League- they were here to investigate not fight some mutt.

"Get out of the way," Lex ordered as he brought out a gun. He shot the mutt.

"Lex," Superman shouted, "No!"  
Grodd backed away as the mutt was unharmed by any of the bullets. Lex's eyes widened. It turned its attention to Lex and barked- it's bark having enough force to knock Lex down.

"Cujo!"

The League, Lex, and Grodd barely turned their attention to the voice. A man flew down, putting himself between the beast and Lex. He looked to be around twenty years old. He had stark white hair, pale skin, and bright glowing green eyes. He wore a spandex out (like most superheroes), but his seemed to be more of a HAZMAT suit. It was all white, but had black combat boots and black gloves. There was a black D on his chest with a white P inside of it. He wore a black cloak with white on the inside of it. To hold the cloak up was a black gem that seemed to glow white. Around his whole body was a slight white glow. He smiled at them as he landed.

They looked at him in shock- realizing that he was who everyone mistook as Phantom…unless he really was Phantom. He turned to the beast.

"Be careful," Superman warned. The man laughed,  
"He's only growling because he took you as a threat to me- such a good little dog."  
"He's your pet," Batman confirmed and the man nodded,

"This is Cujo."

"The beast from _Stephen King," _Batman stated and the man nodded again,  
"Very fitting too. Cujo, down!"

The beast whimpered and then yipped as it changed. The beast went down to the size of a small puppy that looked cute. It yipped and then ran around the man, who rolled his eyes,

"Be thankful he didn't take you as a serious threat."  
"Who are you," Wonder Woman asked.

The man smiled as he bowed, the cloak whipping around him,  
"_Phantom_, though I admit I don't know who you are."


	5. The Help

**Author Note: I know the chapter's are a bit rushed. I can't help it. I am just ADHD when writing- I have something in my head I need to write it down. But I swear after this it is slowed down- a lot actually. I just needed to get to the action. Sorry.**

**~CWA**

**Chapter 4- The Help:**

**Third Person:**

After introductions, Phantom listened to what they had to say. Though, he did so a few feet in the air with his legs crossed. He had his head titled slightly, resting on his hand with his elbow propped up on his knee. They were shocked, to say the least, that the rumored most powerful being was so…non-threatening looking. He had yet to show signs of any powers besides flight, glow, and he had an echo to his voice.

"Robotic things have been attacking the city?"  
"For at least a month," Batman confirmed, still having trouble believing he was really Phantom and not an imposter who just looks the part and took the name.

"How do we know your Phantom," Lex accused, "you are so…_young, powerless and careless."  
_A glint shined in Phantom's eyes,  
"I'm older than I look and believe me."  
A green mist surrounded Phantom and in less than a second he was right in Lex's face,  
"I am anything _but _powerless and careless."  
Phantom then smiled and was back to being a few feet away from them. He smirked. Lex scowled as Grodd looked at Lex with amusement. Superman sighed,  
"If you don't mind, would you come with us to our headquarters," Superman asked, "then from there to discuss what needs to be done."

Phantom nodded.

A while later, Phantom was at a table, in a satellite station, in space, surrounded by heroes and villains. The villains looked at him in disbelief- as did the heroes- not believing that the man in front of them was the man of legends. Lex, however, just had plans running through his shiny head.

"So," Grodd asked curiously, "Where have you been hiding? Or rather, why?"  
Phantom glared,  
"I've been in the zone for a very long time. As for why- if I wanted you to know I would've said, now wouldn't I?"  
Lex looked at him- expecting Phantom to continue, and he did,

"But…let's just say some _personal_ things came up."

Phantom's expression turned hard. Batman recognized that look- the look of lose, but yet unlike Batman's eyes, Phantom's eyes had a shine in them. It was a shine of love- Batman almost smiled that Phantom could show so much loss in his eyes, but still found something, or someone, to still live for. Batman's eyes briefly looked over to Wonder Woman. She noticed and she smiled. Batman quickly turned his gaze away.

Phantom narrowed his eyes as Batman brought up a 3D image of the robots that have been attacking.

"Those are the robots," Phantom growled.

"Indeed," Batman confirmed, but Phantom just growled.  
"These things have been in the Ghost Zone too."

They looked at him in shock. Lex scoffed, _that's a myth._ Copperhead dropped his head,  
"You mean itssssss real?"

Phantom raised an eyebrow,  
"Is what real?"

"The Ghost Zone," Superman answered, "You know must people consider it a myth- like you."

Phantom chuckled- it was a hollow, echoing sound that made a few villains (and a hero- *cough* Flash *cough*) shiver from the creepy vibes of the ghostly laugh.

"It's real all right- and so am I," he winked jokingly, "but…it's a very hard place for things like that- robots- to get into. I know how though."  
"What do you mean," Batman asked, his eyes narrowing.

"The Ghost Zone is a very complex place- another dimension onto of this one made of ectoplasm," Phantom explained, "because of that- it's hard to get to unless there's a portal, natural or otherwise. However, to just…_appear…_is impossible…unless they had a transport system that used ectoplasm. Then, they would travel through the Ghost Zone, so quickly they wouldn't know it, _but_ if they strayed from the path…"

"Then they're out of the transport system and in the Ghost Zone," Batman deduced.

Phantom nodded,

"Exactly."  
"So what does that mean," Wonder woman asked.

"If they're being transported through the Ghost Zone," Superman asked, "Then that means that signal has to be going through there."  
"Right," Batman agreed, "we could trace the signal to the source."

Phantom shook his head,  
"Most likely, these robots you're getting…they look lie droids- soldiers. The ones in the Zone…one of them looked…more like a leader."  
"What did it look like," Cheetah asked curiously.  
"This."

Phantom's eyes glowed a bright blue as ice formed in his hand, forming a shape. It morphed into a robotic shape, yet it looked robotic- not changing into a nightmarish looking creature like the others. It was humanoid, but there were four stars on his chest- like a general's stars, yet they were on the wrong side.

**"**If we were able to get to that," Batman said, "and get to a more secure location- then I might be able to trace the signal…if it's still live."  
"It is," Phantom said, "I hadn't destroyed it entirely- yet."

Batman nodded.

"But," Copperhead, "There's no place more secure than here- right?"  
"No," Phantom said, "there's the Ghost Zone…"  
"Does that mean," Cheetah asked and Phantom nodded,  
"Yeah- get ready for a trip to the Zone."


	6. A King

**Author Note: I won't be able to update in a while- so many things going on. Dang. Anyway, I do wish everyone a good year and I promise that I shall update before Friday or on Friday. I swear. I hate taking so long- but I am so busy- school, boyfriend. For once, actually having a social life *shiver* yuck. Anyway, I am just busy with life, as said before, and because of my back- I think its getting worse. Dang.  
~CWA**

**Chapter 5- A King:**

**Third Person:**

Wonder Woman looked at Phantom confused,  
"If the Ghost Zone is so hard to get to- then how are we going to get there?"

Phantom smirked as he raised his hand,  
"Same way I did."

His hand cut through the air, a green wave of life flowing it. When he put his to the side, the green light stayed there, looking like a tear. It swirled green and purple.  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Phantom said with a smile as he bowed slightly, "Might I present, a portal to the Ghost Zone. Now, follow me if you wish to live," he chuckled, _always wanted to say that._

Flash smiled and muttered,

"You know what, I like this guy!"  
Phantom walked through the portal- it was a rather odd thing to see as the portal seemed 2D. Phantom disappeared through the portal, yet the others were hesitant to follow him. He poked his head through,

"Follow me, it's okay."  
Phantom held out his hand. Shayera, who was the closest, looked at it and slowly took his hand. Phantom led her through the portal and she shivered. One by one nearly everyone was in the Ghost Zone. Lex, Cheetah, and Grodd were the only villains, along with Shayera, Green Lantern, Batman, and Flash. The others stayed behind to look after Earth- after all, there was a big crisis there. However, they needed the 'big guns' in the Zone- Batman to trace the signal, Superman in case something goes wrong, Shayera was the one Phantom grabbed first, Green Lantern followed Shayera, and Flash was fan-boying over Phantom.

They all stopped to look around, expect Batman. They looked at the Ghost Zone in wonder and curiosity. The sky was moving, swirls of purples and greens. The ground…there was no ground. They were walking on in island, but there was nothing above or below them holding them up. Every where they looked they saw floating doors, floating castles, and floating islands. They also saw ghosts. Ghosts that were…something different than what they would have thought. The ghosts varied in appearance like the superheroes and the villains.

None of it was what anyone them thought that Ghost Zone would like. It didn't fit in with the thought of 'death' and 'afterlife'….it was too colorful. It still sent shivers down their spine though. Batman was getting a tad unnerved, even if it didn't show.

"Who dares enter my domain," a female voice thundered.

Phantom rolled his eyes while the others looked a bit concerned that they angered some big spirit.

"Don't worry it's Pandora."

"You know Pandora," Lex asked with a raised eyebrow, "she's a myth."  
Phantom chuckled,  
"Most Greek and Roman myths and gods are based off of ghosts that just got loose or rather Greek gods that passed. Really not sure about that actually- huh. Pariah Dark was worshiped as a dark god before the Dark Age. Though, as far as Greek goes, Zeus and Pandora aren't that bad. Hades isn't real though- don't know where he came from."

Everyone, even Batman, had slightly widened eyes at the thought of Phantom being friends with Greek gods. Though, it shouldn't come as shocking.

"How," Flash whispered. Phantom chuckled,  
"The Ghost Zone is pretty vast- you get all types of ghosts. You have all types of regions- the Far Frozen, Aragon, lots of places each with their own leader. However, each leader of a region isn't anything compared to the actual King of the Ghost Zone."  
"HALT!"  
They turned to see a large ghost. She had blue skin, four arms, and red eyes. She wore a gold helmet and had a black and gold dress with armor. She wore a flaming pink cape and the tip of her helmet had pink flames as well. She looked angrily at them,

"How dare you-," her eyes landed on Phantom and she stopped. Phantom smirked,  
"Hello Pandora."  
She halted and then bowed her head,

"My apologies, King Phantom. I was not aware it was you."  
Phantom shook his head,  
"It's fine."  
"Might I ask, why does thou visit my domain?"  
The others looked at Phantom, _the legends are true._ She called him _King Phantom._ Did that mean that the legends were true- that Phantom defeated Pariah Dark and his whole army? Flash smiled largely, he knew that his hero- the one he heard of when he was a kid- was real.

"Just passing through," Phantom answered as he bowed his head slightly in respect, "we do need to get to my lair."  
Pandora nodded and then laughed,  
"My King, you must visit me again! I demand a duel with our swords!"  
Phantom chuckled as he led the League and the villains away,  
"Will do Pandora!"  
Phantom chuckled again. He led them all away from Pandora- towards the edge of the island.

"You…you're the King," Cheetah muttered. Phantom laughed. He bowed,  
"Yes, I'm the King of the Ghost Zone- King of the Dead…let's just say that the myth of Hades wasn't that far off…"

Phantom ignored the looks of them as he walked past. _Surely, he wasn't suggesting that he was…_Phantom chuckled. Green Lantern, his trust of Phantom fading, stepped slightly in front of Shayera, who rolled her eyes.

"Now, we need to get to my lair- that is where the robot is kept."  
Batman nodded,  
"How?"

"How do you think? Teleportation."  
Phantom smirked,  
"Now, hold on tight."  
"To what," Flash asked.

Phantom just laughed as a green mist surrounded him, and then it spread around the others. In less than a second, they were somewhere else. They looked to see that they were in some sort of castle. It seemed huge though- larger than the other castles they saw floating around. A glance through the window revealed that it seemed to be in the middle of nowhere- there were no floating doors, no other lairs anywhere. The only thing they could see out the window was the very faint outline of a clock tower in the distance.

Then, they turned their attention to the inside of the castle. It had dark stone walls, but the floor was soft black carpet, _bit odd for a castle._ There were ceiling fans that were black above on the high ceilings. It seemed more like a large house- a bit more modern kitchen with dark marble counter top, a dining room, a sitting room, and most likely bedrooms. Still, they could see the castle theme in things too. There was a dark gothic looking chandelier hanging in the dining room, the dining table was very long with many chairs. Though, Batman noticed that two of the chairs were more regal- like how a king's and a queen's chairs would differ from the others at a dining table.

The dining room was barely visible from the sitting room- which was where they were. Batman was the only one to notice the barely visible sight of a baby booster seat in a chair at the dining table. The sitting room, or rather what was more like a living room, was also modern. A large flat screen TV, a large cough, a coffee table- a modern living room that looked like it would belong to a millionaire.  
"I know it's not what you were expecting," Phantom laughed, "But trust me- it's a _large _castle- over a hundred rooms and that's only what I found so far! But not everything is this modern. This is my private courters in the castle, after all."  
"Well, it's homey," Flash said.

"How old is this place," Shayera asked as she touched the walls- the walls that looked like they were from a little girl's fairytale castle.  
"Over thousands of years old," Phantom asked, "and before you ask, no I am not that old."

"How old are you," Green Lantern asked in curiosity.  
"Older than you," Phantom answered, "Older than a lot of people actually."

"That must be hard," Shayera whispered. Phantom whipped his head towards her.

Shayera looked at him sadly as he asked,  
"What?"  
"It must be hard," she answered, "to live so long- so lonely. What about your family? Are they ghosts too?"

Phantom looked at the ground solemnly as he remembered. He remembered his times as a teen hero. He remembered seeing Mom's face, Dad's face, Jazz's face, all looking at him with love. He remembered how he used to laugh- not the echoy laugh he does now, but his real, _human_ laugh. He remembered growing until he was twenty- then just _stopping._ He remembered Sam dying- and then _joining the ghosts._ He remembered watching his family, his best friend, all of them, growing old and dying- out living them all. Though, it was peaceful. He remembered joining Sam when he died- from being shot by random mugger- a pitty death.  
"Uh, Phantom," Flash said and then with no reply he turned to Shayera, "Way to go," he muttered. She didn't pay attention. She was too busy looking at the hero- the _legend_- looking so…sad…and then so…_happy._

Then…he remembered the good things. He remembered making piece with Vlad. He remembered Vlad making himself human and dying- leaving everything to Phantom. He remembered growing old, but staying young- watching the world grow around him. He remembered finally making the decision to settle down. He remembered taking his lair- the Keep. He remembered making it _livable._ He remembered after becoming a ghost, the ceremony that marked him as king- and him putting on the ring. He remembered _the happiest day of his afterlife._

"No," He answered Shayera, "They're not."

He then chuckled,  
"But that's okay- life, or rather the afterlife, goes on!"

"So whose place was this," Cheetah asked.

"It was Pariah's Keep," Phantom asked, "until I defeated him- now it's Phantom's Keep."

Flash looked at him in wonder,

"So it is true!"  
"What is?"

"You defeated Pariah Dark and his whole army when you were fifteen! That is so awesome, Phantom!"  
"Actually, I was fourteen," Phantom winked, "and you can call me Danny."

They looked at him oddly. He shrugged,  
"Phantom is…my last name. My first name is Daniel, but I hate it- call me Danny."

"You got it Dan," Flash said with a mock salute. Phantom's eyes flashed red- something that made the heroes, and villains, jump back in shock- sensing the threat. Flash gulped. Phantom glared,

"_Danny._ Anything but Daniel, and _especially_ not Dan," he growled out.

Flash gulped,  
"You got it."  
Danny shook his head- his eyes going from red, to green, to blue, and then staying at green. He smiled,  
"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.


	7. Fault

**Author Note: I am so sorry- I took so long to update and its short. But please- its not my fault- my schooling, no matter what, is my top priority. I mean, I may have only started high school but I really need to do well in order to get into OU University- yeah, I know, that is in the future- about four years in the future, but its never too early to think about things like a career- after all, I want to be a writer (author- already am though since I have things published), and a criminal pyshcologist. Not that you really are interested in that- I am just babbling. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 6- Fault:**

**Third Person (Ghost Zone):**

Danny led them through the castle silently. No one really spoke to him since his little 'burst.' Though, there were no more doubts that the man in front of them really was _Phantom_- _The King of the Dead, The Legend, The Ghostly Knight, The Savior of Worlds…._the man that they needed.

Batman followed with a keen eye and a mind that was a whorl wind of thoughts. His mind kept drifting back to what he noticed in the kitchen, _that baby chair…is it possible that there was a reason that he disappeared was for something that no one thought about before?_ He thought about that look in Phantom's eyes, when Shayera asked him that question, he was…_reminiscing_ in memories. His face had changed so drastically- a sign that many thoughts and memories. Batman looked over to a picture that was on the wall in the hallway he was in- a picture of the Wright brothers and the first plane. _Just how old is he? He is a ghost after all._ Then again, it could be a fake- though Phantom didn't seem the type to just hang up practically useless things just to brag that he has it.

"What's up with the pictures," Green Lantern asked with a raised eyebrow. Phantom shrugged,  
"Memories, like the Wright brothers- the plane flew because of me, well it would've flown not for my help if an enemy of mine hadn't shot its wing with an ectoblast. So, while invisible, I led the plane down and made it land safely," Phantom laughed, "I'm even in the picture- granted I may be invisible, but still."  
Phantom continued to lead them. Thoughts went through everyone's heads, _how old was he really? _Batman had many thoughts, theories, going through his head. If Phantom was old enough to be there when the Wright brothers were alive, who was to say he wasn't older? Batman recalled the look on Phantom's face when Shayera asked that question…of course his family was dead…he outlived them. Batman understood that pain- he might not show it, but he did understand it. Phantom must've also been recalling when he died and when his 'afterlife' got better- it would explain the looks and emotions on his face and in his eyes.

"King Phantom," a servant came up, yelling.

The servant was, of course, a ghost. She looked like a maid from London, 18th century- Batman could tell.

"What is wrong," Phantom- or rather Danny- asked gently.

"The prisoner! The robot! It escaped!"

Phantom's expression hardened.

"Let's go," Superman said hurriedly, "we need to catch it, before it hurts anyone."  
"Let's," Phantom agreed, "that droid had learned from experience- it has anti-ghost tech."

They all started to run and flew through the corridor, following Phantom. A ghost knight in armor, with a flaming helmet, stood there in their path.  
"Awaiting orders, my lord."  
Phantom stopped and looked at him concerned,  
"_Keep them safe."_

_"_Of course, my king," the knight bowed and then disappeared.  
"Who was that," Flash asked.

"Fright Knight."

_He just knows a lot of powerful ghosts, legends, and gods, doesn't he?_

**Third Person (on Earth):**

The general's right hand droid, who was labeled as cadet, looked around him. It didn't have a form really- just the robotic basic form. It looked over at its general- the form the general took was a demeaning. It was pathetic. Such a powerful position, yet took the form of a little girl. Pity.

It looked at its general. It had these thoughts- thoughts that shouldn't be there. It thought that maybe…the general shouldn't general. It thought that maybe the general was becoming corrupt- becoming more of a little girl than a general villain. She was making the robots like creatures from a nightmare- a child's nightmare.

Still, they all had work to do. The final part of the plan was coming into play.

Wonder Woman still felt a bit saddened that she was unable to go with the others to the otherworld- she was curious as to what it was like. Still, she didn't regret the decision as she destroyed another robot. She needed to keep the civilians, the world, safe. Though, the situation seemed to be getting worse. She just hoped that wherever her teammates were, that would hurry.

**(In the other dimension- Mekaniko):**

The council of Mekaniko had their heads down as they thought. In a way, it was their entire fault. They didn't check the droid for any flaws- they didn't make sure it wouldn't be corrupted- a fault in mechanics they didn't see. Now…now everyone in their dimension, their home, everyone…_everywhere.._all around the dimensions were going to pay for it.

They just wanted to 'play with their new toys.' Once their scientists had found the discovery of other dimensions, they jumped on it. Estro, their head council leader (which made him the leader of the whole planet), made sure that everything was taken into consideration. He had the lead scientist, Brilla, use her brains to figure out things she could to make the right tech so they travel to that 'new world.' He had the lead tech specialist, Agordoj, design a whole new droid- one that would be able to observe, blend in, and do everything they needed it to do.

However, Estro did not expect for the droid to return so soon. He didn't expect it to have changed- developed a personality. He didn't expect for it to actually….take over Mekaniko. He didn't expect for his wonderful paradise, the paradise for his people, to nearly be destroyed. All that remained was ruins…and it was his entire fault.


	8. Phantom's Family

***static* *electronic voice* sorry but the author of this story is currently out.**

**CWA: *cries***

**Err...not rather out, but rather.**

**CWA: *sobs loudly* I AM NOTHING LIKE HER!**

**As you can see, the comparision between Clockwork's Apprentice and Jazz has sent Miss CWA into her little ball of sorrow.**

***camera turns to reveal CWA in a ball huddled into the corner sobbing loudly***

**Still, she insists the story goes on.**

**Chapter 7- Phantom's Family:**

**Third Person (The Ghost Zone):**

They all followed Phantom, some by running and others by flying. Phantom led them to the source of all the chaos. It was the robot- yet it looked more humanoid and didn't have the nightmarish appearance. It screeched. Phantom put his hand out to stop the others from going farther. A quick look around revealed that there were more robots.  
"The largest one, there," Phantom nodded to it, "is the leader. Need it alive to trace the signal. The others- looks like it decided to make more."

"Let's get to it then," Flash said as he ran in place. The second Phantom moved his hand Flash was zipping around all over the place- knocking over a few robots as he went.

Batman took to the shadows, heading towards the leader to detain it. Superman went on destroying the many robots, trying to keep them inside the room- or rather the dungeon- they were in so nothing escaped. Lex Luthor and Grodd worked with Superman on making sure nothing escaped. Cheetah just attacked everything that moved- nearly hitting some of the heroes, but then again to her it wasn't exactly a bad thing. Green Lantern and Shayera worked together on destroying the robots as well. Shayera would scream and holler as she struck the robotic monsters with her mace as GL would watch her back.

Phantom was busy trying to get all the ghosts that were still in the dungeon to get out. He worked hard to protect everyone that was in danger- especially since the ghosts were just the servants, they didn't have any powers to really defend themselves. Phantom looked over to see that the heroes, and the villains, had the robots covered so he continued on with what he was doing.

"Ah," Flash screamed as he tripped. His body flew forward and hit the wall- his ankle distorted at an awkward angle. Phantom's eyes glowed seeing that someone was hurt. He quickly flew over.  
"Flash," Shayera said, getting momentarily distracted for a robot to hit her.

"Shayera," GL said alarmed as he trashed the robots.

They calmed down seeing that Flash was getting taken care of by Phantom. Phantom's eyes glowed bright neon green. Flash's face was turned,

"What are you doing?"  
"A new trick I learned."  
"A _new_ trick," Flash panicked as Phantom rolled his eyes.

"Relax, I have practiced this a few times."  
"_A few," _Flash said, not relaxing at all.

Phantom chuckled as his hand glowed a bright green. He hovered his hand over Flash's ankle. The green glow flowed onto the ankle, forming a sort of x-ray revealing Flash's bones. The bone in his ankle were broken.

"This is going to hurt a bit," Phantom warned as he watched the bones carefully- focusing on it.

His other hand glowed a bright blue as he used his ice powers into that one hand. He hovered it over the ankle and focused on watching the broken bonds mend with the ice flowing through it.

"Uh, what are you doing," Flash gritted out.

"Mending it with ice."  
"That's not stable," Flash warned.

"With ghost ice- it is. It can't be broken or melted- stronger than diamonds as well. Better-and more comfortable- than a cast until the bones mend themselves."

Flash rubbed his ankle- amazed that it no longer hurt.

"Thanks," Flash said and Phantom smiled with a nod.

"No problem. Now let's get back to work."  
It didn't take long for them to destroy all the robots- after all there wasn't that many. The leader, however, was just detained- or rather its live head was. The rest of the body was destroyed. It was inside a glass-like cage with only the top open so Batman could work on it. Though, Flash got rather impatient and started to run around.  
"I'm going to look around," he told Phantom and after the okay, Flash was gone.

However, in a minute, Flash was back.

"Uh, guys?"

They turned to see Flash with a shocked look on his face.

"What is it," Shayera asked.

"Phantom, there's a woman looking for you- and she is not happy."

Just as Flash said that a woman appeared behind him. She had pale skin, paler than Phantom's skin (which could pass as a light tan), and dark black hair that reached her shoulders. Her eyes were violet in color, a bright inhuman vibrant violet. She wore a black gothic-inspired dress, yet everyone could see that she was pregnant- about seven months along from the way it looked. There was a green, nature-like glow around her that reminded Batman of Poison Ivy. If not for the glow, she might've been able to pass for a human- much like Phantom- yet it was obvious she was a ghost. Batman noticed the ring on her finger- a golden ring with a red gem on it, similar to the one Phantom wore. Batman smirked- _I suppose that theory of Phantom settling down wasn't that far off after all. _

Phantom smiled,

"Sam," then his expression was one of concern, "you should go- it isn't safe here."  
"'course it isn't, but does that ever stop me?"  
"Touché."

She smiled,  
"Just making sure you idiots didn't need any help."

Phantom chuckled, not at all offended at the fact that whoever this woman was, called him an idiot.

"You shouldn't help anyway if you're pregnant."

She scowled and then sighed,

"Well, I better be getting on my way- you," she looked to the League, "make sure that idiot," she nodded towards Phantom, "doesn't get himself into too much trouble."

With that, the woman walked out, or rather floated. Phantom chuckled.  
"Who was that," Green Lantern asked with narrowed eyes.

"My wife," Phantom answered amused, "Who doesn't like that she is left out on the action."  
Shayera envied Phantom- he was able to do what every hero wished they could, settle down. Green Lantern glanced at Shayera,_ maybe Phantom is just proof that no matter how powerful you are you need to settle down at some point…_Lex and Grodd practically gagged at the lovey-dovey feeling in the air. Because of the woman in her, Cheetah found it sweet that Phantom was able to find someone. Superman disapproved of it- a hero couldn't put anyone else in danger. Everything clicked inside Batman's head- when Phantom said _them_, the baby chair in the dining room..it clicked. Phantom did have a family- or rather a wife and soon, a child.  
"Of course," Phantom answered, "I worry about her every day, all the time- pregnant or otherwise, but she _is_ Sam and I know her. I mean, at first I didn't believe her when she said she could take care of herself. Though, when she used those powers of hers to take down some of the robots, I know she can take care of herself. I trust her."  
"Powers," Flash prodded, curious as to what the wife of the legendary Phantom could do."  
"Sam's a _special_ case. When she was alive, she was taken over by a powerful ghost named _Undergrowth_, who when he did finally leave her, left some of his ghost influence, or his powers, in her- even if they were buried very deep. When she died…the powers within her awakened and she became a ghost."  
"So," GL asked, "How do you know her?"  
Phantom smiled as he remembered _everything._ He recalled his days as a halfa. He remembered Sam acting strange. He remembered his death- when in his human form he was shot by a running mugger. He remembered hearing about Sam being hurt- being hit by a car. He remembered blaming himself. He remembered her coming back. He chuckled,

"_We're old friends_."

"I didn't know ghosts could have babies," Cheetah said slightly disgusted as she remembered seeing the woman's belly. Phantom laughed,  
"We can," he winked.

Cheetah looked at him, glancing up and down with a smirk- her eyes lingering a bit low; _well I bet you can…meow. _Phantom shifted uncomfortably under Cheetah's gaze as Flash gagged. Phantom gulped as Cheetah gave him a saucy look. Superman growled, _she doesn't know when to stop. Reminds me of Batman's enemies._ Even Batman noticed that Cheetah did seem to act like Catwoman or Poison Ivy when it favored her.


	9. The Portal

**Author Note: Yeah about that last author note- I was given the opportunity to be overdramatic and I took it- yeah, still sorry I have been watching too much anime…the drama of it all got to me. :p**

**Either way, I may I have four years to go, but because of OCD I need to plan everything for college now and get good grades. Meh. **

**~CWA**

**Chapter 8- The Portal:**

**Third Person:**

"Got it," Batman said as he cut the last wire inside the robot's head, "We can now trace the signal to the source- in three…two…one… done."  
Batman typed away on the computer that Phantom provided. Phantom watched intently, interested in how this 'Batman' worked. Superman watched carefully, still a bit on edge. He didn't like that Phantom, who was supposedly more powerful than Superman and had more enemies, had settled down. Who would put their loved one in danger like that? It wasn't right.

"So," Lex asked as he snuck up behind the Batman- watching and observing the way he worked, "where is the signal coming from?"  
"It's a threeway signal-"  
"What," Flash asked confused.  
"Threeway signal- this robot has been transmitting a signal that leads to three points- meaning it has labeled three places as home- one, of course, would be the base were the source it. One is here. The other is unknown. The one I believe is the source signal is the one I cannot get a strong enough hold onto to pinpoint the location- I can, however, trace the other signal."  
Flash's mouth made an 'oh.' Superman kept his eyes steady on the chart on the computer- following the lines. Lex and Grodd were still observing- gathering information on how the League worked for future reference. At the same time, they were thinking of a plan- what they could do to turn this situation into their favoring.

Phantom looked thoughtful,

"Just where does this other signal lead?"  
"To a part of the Ghost Zone that would be where they transport from," Batman said. Flash looked confused and Shayera 'dumbed it down' for him,  
"We go to where the point is, we pass through the portal, and end up where that robot considers home."

"So, this second point," Phantom clarified, "should take us to wherever it came from? Not the source of them on Earth- not their base, but its actual home?"  
"Correct," Batman agreed.

Phantom smiled,  
"Then let's go!"  
***

Phantom led them all through the depths of the Ghost Zone to get through to the portal's point. Phantom froze as the portal seemed to be frozen over. It was obvious that droids, or whoever was in charge, didn't want anyone getting in…or out. The portal was covered with mechanical wiring, closing it off. The portal itself was still working- it was blue in color and swirled. Every once in a while, it would ripple.

"Let's get down to business," Phantom said, _to defeat the Huns! _Phantom shook his head slightly- _dang it._

Batman nodded as he worked vigorously on the wires and the lock to get it undone.

**Meanwhile (Mekaniko):**

Estro stood by and watched as their people worked on the portal- the same portal the droids had been sure to cover. He had them use a high tech drill on it, trying to break the protective barrier on it. He was foolish for not thinking of it sooner.

The workers were doing their work when something happened. The portal seemed to...glow and brighten.

"It's…it's working!"

They backed away slowly as figures stepped through the portal. They were unlike beings Estro has seen before. The one that brought the most attention was the one that was glowing. The figure, with a black cloak drawn so he was unable to see any features, had a white glow around him (or her). The figure bowed deeply, the hood falling off to reveal a pale skinned face, bright neon green eyes and white hair.

"My apologies for barging in."

Phantom looked at the 'aliens.' They were silver in color- yet they resembled humans- they even had flesh. In fact, they could pass for humans if not for their skin being a metallic silver color. He noticed that the one that the others were standing in front- as if protecting- had bright yellow eyes. Some had blue eyes. Some had green eyes. Their eyes were mostly human colors- natural colors, though a few weren't natural- red, purple, yellow, and some even almost 'rainbow.'

Estro pushed past his people- after all, it was his duty to protect them not the other way around.

"I am Estro," he introduced himself, "Head of the Council," he figured it was best to treat this strangers as allies until proven otherwise, "And welcome to Mekaniko- might I ask, who might you be?"  
"King Phantom," Phantom said as he bowed slightly yet again, "these are my friends and associates," his eyes glanced to the villains briefly, "and we wish you no harm. We come in peace."

_I've always wanted to say that._


	10. Important Note

**HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING ****_BRING IT BACK. _****CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT**

**petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF**

**IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION**

**AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER**


	11. Mekaniko

**Chapter 9- Mekaniko:**

**Third Person:**

As soon as the Phantom and the others went through the portal, it malfunctioned- closing behind them. A few curses were head, but most of the curses were just thought rather than said. Estro, putting on the leader role as he should, quickly took the guests into a private room where they could talk.

"So, what is this place," Flash asked looking around- he winced, _it's seen better days._

"Mekaniko- we thrive on our technology, and our _peace."_

_"_We are a powerful nation," Estro continued, knowing that more than likely these strangers will not know a thing about his home dimension, "We all live on this planet- Strella. We have three suns, three moons, and many planets and solar systems. Each one we have explored yet only one other planet- Hostem- had life. Now, we work together."

Phantom glanced around the room,  
"So, how did you get that portal there, what happened?"  
Estro's eyes glazed over,

"We found the discovery of a new dimension and we only wished to observe it- to become an ally. See, we thought it was only Strella and Hostem that had life, but in a recent discovery we found a new planet, Malum, that also had life. However, the people of Malum did not want peace."

"So you hoped with that the new dimension," Superman said, "That you may find allies to help you."

"Correct," Estro continued, "Our home, we thrive on the technology. It used to be a world of such development- never polluting our suns or our skies, but to be in harmony with the world at the same time- advancing. Malum is…a draw back. It is causing destruction, pain, hurt. We wish to end the suffering. Though, we do not want to kill the people of Malum- we simply wish to make peace."

Phantom nodded, _nice idea too._

"We sent a droid," Estro said, "we made in command of our armies in case the people there planned to destroy us. We never expected it to turn against us. It showed up in a newer form. It took all the armies, all the weapons, destroyed the cities, but left us alive. Though, it did destroy Malum and its people now are at peace with us- making a temporary home. Hostem was almost entirely destroyed- while it is being fixed its people live on Strella as well. Then, the droid disappeared."  
"No it didn't," Superman said, "It went to our dimension- that one you discovered."  
"Then since my home, my dimension, is between this one and theirs," Phantom said, "it used my dimension to travel."  
Estro's eyes widened,  
"How much harm?"  
"It killed many," Shayera said, "Many, many of our people were killed by the robots."  
"And what of your people," Estro asked Phantom.  
"My people are…tough. Yes, it caused damage- harm to most and destroyed a lot of homes, but my people…it is very hard to _kill_ us."  
Phantom's eyes had a twinkle in them with humor. Estro looked slightly unnerved at the thought of a race of people that could get hurt, but hardly ever killed- much like his own people.

"Well," Estro said, "Please, do sit."

Phantom smiled as he and the others took a seat around the large table- similar to a large, long dining table but it was more metallic. Joined with them were the leaders from Malum (Dux), and the leader from Hostem (Capo). Around the table were also a few people from Strella, Malum, and Hostem. The diversity of the people was also seen. The leader (and people) from Hostem looked more…_human._ They had the same skin tones as _earthlings. _The people from Hostem could pass for humans. The people of Malum reminded the League (and Phantom) of vampires because they had fangs that even stuck out of their mouths. They had pale skin, dark hair, and either red, yellow, or black eyes.

Dux had bright red eyes with a slighted pupil and he had dark hair. She wore armor, a crown, and had a sword near her. Capo (Hostem's leader) had chocolate skin, big brown eyes, and blonde hair. She wore a red dress and had a crown on her head. Estro was the only leader that didn't have some sort of sign of leadership.

"Please," Capo asked as she leaned forward, "tell us of your dimension…Superman, was it?"  
Superman gulped at how close Capo was getting to him. Flash snickered.  
"Most of us are from a planet called Earth," Superman said, "Though there are many different planets with different forms of life. The beings from different planets besides Earth tend to have different abilities. Some humans even have abilities. Though, some use their abilities for evil," Superman glanced at Lex, Grodd, and Cheetah, "and some for good. We are part of a group with different abilities called the Justice League. We do our best to protect Earth, and on occasions, other planets as well."  
The leaders of the planets nodded.  
"So, then," Estro said, "King Phantom, what is your dimension like?"  
"It is…complicated. We have a set of rules known to all, but besides those rules most are left to their own devices. In a way…there are no other planets. It is all just The Zone," Phantom said, careful to avoid using the word ghost, "But there are different regions such as The Forbidden, The Far Froze, Aaragon. Each region has a leader, but then there is also the King of the whole Zone- who rules over all."  
"And that is you," Estro prodded.

"Indeed."

"I do believe we can work together, correct," Estro asked.

"Correct," Phantom agreed. Estro smiled,  
"Pleasant."  
****

After two hours of debating, it was decided that Estro would send some of his own troops- his people- to help them take down the robots. His people, especially his most trusted, would be able to shut down the droid in charge. Though, it was no longer a droid as Estro said how it demanded to be an official general. It gave it more power, after all.

"Be careful," Agordoj said. They looked at him and he continued,

"This droid could still be salvaged- maybe. More than likely the components in its motherboard got confused. Too much observation of the bad more than likely."  
"What," Flash asked confused. Phantom sighed,

"He means the droid observed so much bad that it thought itself as bad."

Phantom nodded once more. Milito, Mekaniko's war expert (though never needed until now), led a few volunteers to go with him to the 'new world' with the strangers. Though, she had private instructions from Estro to also observe the other dimensions, to learn. After all, in the end they may make powerful allies. Joined with them were also Bellum, Malum's war expert, and her few warriors. There was also Guerra (war expert and scientist from Hostem) and her few warriors.

"Let's go kick some robotic butt," Flash muttered as they stepped through the portal.


	12. Tracing

**Chapter 10- Tracing:**

**Third Person:**

Phantom led the warriors, the League, and the villains through the portal and into the Ghost Zone. Milito, Bellum, and Guerra looked around in wonder. The Zone was much different then their dimensions. It still amazed them that Phantom could make a portal himself. It was rather impressive.

Though what was more impressive to them was the Zone. The Zone was unlike anything that they could have ever imagined. The skies were swirls of purples and greens. There was no actual 'ground,' but instead many floating pieces of land. There were floating doors as well. It went against things that they have learned- it went against physics.

Phantom smiled,

"From here, I can make a portal that can take us to Earth."

The League, Lex, Grodd, and Cheetah nodded while their 'guests' were busy looking around at the fascinating things around them. Phantom smirked and waved his hand through the air, creating a portal.

"Next stop, Earth."

One by one each person stepped through the portal until it was Superman and Phantom left. Superman was halfway through the portal when he turned around,  
"Aren't you coming?"  
"In a minute, I have to go do something."

Superman narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone to get to the Keep. He needed to do two things- talk to his wife, and get the robot head.

"King Phantom," a servant greeted- Danny was against having servants but it was their obsession, they _couldn't_ do anything else even if they wanted to-, "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Danny said, "but I cannot stay long. Do you know where Sam went?"

The servant smiled,  
"Queen Phantom is in the dungeon."

Phantom narrowed his eyes,  
"Why?"

The servant gulped, perhaps she said something wrong? Danny shook his head,

"Nothing, thank you."

Danny transported to the dungeon to see Sam looking at the robotic head. It was still alive, in its 'cage'. It thrusts against the ice/glass to get out, but it was unable to.

"Sam," Danny said as he came up behind her and hugged her gently, "What are you doing in here?"

The other ghosts in the room ignored them, as they were used to King and Queen Phantom's antics. Sam rolled her eyes,  
"Just because I am pregnant doesn't mean I can't look at some robotic head."  
"Yes it does," Danny pointed out, "When that robotic head is still alive and who knows what it's capable of."

Sam sighed, the one thing she didn't like about being pregnant was that everyone thought she was defenseless. She rubbed her stomach, _it's worth it though. _She turned her head and kissed Danny,  
"Shouldn't you be with that League, going off saving the world?"

Danny chuckled,  
"I will be going soon. They're already back on Earth. I just needed to get the head and talk to my wonderful, beautiful wife."

Sam smiled. To her, this was nearly a dream. After she died, she didn't expect to become a ghost (though, Tucker didn't expect to become a ghost either- luckily for her, Tucker was currently working on a project with Technus and hasn't had time to bug her with Danny was gone). She didn't expect to be reunited with Danny, and to marry him. Now, after all these years, she was carrying their child- even if they didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet since they wanted to be surprised. Though, after all this time, she never got tired of hearing Danny call her his wife- his wonderful, beautiful wife and she never got tired of calling him her husband.

Danny kissed his wife again before grabbed the ice/glass cage holding the robotic alien head. He made another portal to take him to the HQ (technically in space). Sam came up behind him and kissed him,

"You go save the world,_my hero. _Remember, call for help if you need it," Sam said strictly, knowing Danny's nature to take care of things himself.  
"Yes, ma'am," Danny joked. Then, he turned serious- he knew there was a possible chance that things might not go as planned. He kissed Sam,  
"I love you."

Sam hugged him and kissed him again,  
"I love you too..._please be careful."_

Wonder Woman watched their 'guests' carefully, looking for any sign that they might betray the League, and Earth. The others also watched their 'guests' carefully. They never knew what could happen. They all sat around the very large table, debating.

"Where did Phantom go," Copperhead asked.  
"He said he needed to take care of something first," Superman answered just as portal formed and Phantom walked through. The portal disappeared behind him.

Phantom set the ice/glass cage holding the robotic head on the table. He smirked,  
"Thought we might need this. Batman could hack the head again, with help from one of them," he nodded towards their 'guests', "And we just might figure out where that other signal is coming from."

"Are you suggesting that this, Batman was it," Milito asked, "had hacked this droid before?"

"Yep," Phantom said with a smile. Milito and the others were impressed- the idea that someone, a _human_ with no special abilities from a different dimension, could hack their technology was _impressive._

Hours later, Batman and one of the scientists from Strella were leaning over the robotic head to track the signal. The female scientist, named Stella, leaned over towards Batman. The others weren't there (as they were fighting the robots) expect for Wonder Woman, Shayera, and Flash. Though, they weren't paying attention (or rather she thought they weren't).

"You know," Stella said in a low whisper, "The idea that you were smart enough to hack this droid before is really..._fascinating..._I do like a man with brains."

Stella fluttered her eyelashes. Wonder Woman gripped the edge of the table on the opposite end. She gritted her teeth and the table was crushed in her grip. Shayera rolled her eyes while Flash was laughing. Batman ignored the obvious 'come-on.'

"If we connect the wires here," Batman said, "we might be able to get a better signal to trace."

Stella faltered and huffed.


	13. Battle

**Chapter 11- Battle:**

**Third Person: **

As soon as Batman and Stella traced the signal to Easter Island- they were all on their way. Because Phantom wouldn't be able to transport everyone there due to their larger numbers, they used to Halo-Pad to transport everyone there. Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Phantom, and Grodd were the first ones transported. After them was Shayera, Lex, Green Lantern, Cheetah, and Copperhead. Then, five at a time, each of their 'guests' came. Soon, they were all on Easter Island.

"So, where is it," Flash asked as he zipped around the island.

"It's here," Superman said as he scanned the area with his x-ray vision, "it's under us."

Phantom looked thoughtful,

"A discreet approach, or direct approach."

The general watched the cameras,

"Cadet," she said sweetly, "can you take care of whem?"

The cadet droid, her 'scapegoat' looked at her curiously. It suspected that the observation had corrupted its general even more. First, the general was corrupted by watching too much of the criminals, getting in their heads. Last week, the general told the cadet to get a little girl to observe. After that, the cadet suspects that observing the little girl made its general more into a little girl. It was a slow change- as seen in the word 'whem' with a lisp instead of 'them.'

The cadet nodded at its orders- not voicing its concern to the general.  
"I will be observing the girl if I am needed."

The general, her blond hair flowing behind her, left the room to the observation deck. She looked down at the little girl that the cadet brought her.

The warriors, the League, Phantom, and the few villains stopped to think as to what their approach should be. However, their thoughts were interrupted by the ground shaking. The ground shook briefly as a trapdoor opened in front of them. Out of the 'door' a robot came through. Just one robot. It seemed more...aware...then others. It took the form of a man, but they knew better.

"Is that the leader," Flash whispered, but Stella shook her head,  
"No- the real leader took a different form."

Phantom nodded at the information.

"Stop. I order you to leave- or you shall be forced," the robot said in a mechanic voice.  
"Oh yeah," Phantom said, "you and what army!?"

"The army of the nightmares, of course."

Phantom, despite the answer, was smirking, _I have always wanted to say that!_MMore robots came through the trapdoor. Phantom used ecto-blasts to destroy a few, but more kept coming.

The people from Strella used mechanical, high tech stunners to stun the robots while the people from Malum used high-tech guns to destroy the stunned robots. The people from Hotem used bows and arrows that were inforced with steal and metal.

Shayera and Green Lantern worked together to destroy a few- watching each others backs. Wonder Woman made sure to destroy robots that came up behind Batman. Batman would jump onto the backs of the robots to disable them, also using his gadgets to destroy others. The fighting went on for about two or three hours.

"_We need to get through that door, then after we have people in there, we can shut the door to stop more from coming," _Superman told everyone through the mental link that Martian Manhunter created between everyone. Phantom nodded,  
"_Got it,"_ Phantom, Batman, Milito,andShayera said at once. They all shared a look and nodded. As the other started to attack the robots, the four of them dove low and headed to the door. Phantom was the first in, making sure to destory any robots in the way. Then came Shayera, Batman, and Milito. As soon as they were in, the others closed the door from the outside as Batman hacked the system nearby to close it for good.

Phantom used an ecto-blast to light up the room while Batman continued to hack it, eventually the lights did come on.

"Whoa," Shayera said as she looked around. All around them were robotic parts and scrapes. It seemed like all the robots were already out there- or at least the fighter robots were. As they explored the place, they found a large room. There were robotic parts everywhere and a few robots that were using those parts to make more. Phantom narrowed his eyes,  
"I got it."

He put his hand on the ground as it glowed a bright blue like his eyes. A blue mist-like form flowed on the ground and covered everything as soon as it was gone everything was cased in ice.

"Indestructible," Phantom said, "they won't get out."

The general, after hours of observing and trying to master the disguise of a little harmless girl, felt something...different...in her. She felt...odd. She didn't feel like the powerful mastermind that she was before. She shook her head and turned to a nearby droid,  
"Return the girl home."

The droid nodded and grabbed the little girl- who was so little thought of this all as a game. The droid headed to the nearby teleportation pads and took the girl home. Then the general headed to the table nearby. It was suited to the girl she had kidnapped, but now she was feeling drawn towards the items.

"What's wrong with me," the general muttered.

She didn't feel like herself. She still felt some evil- but not as much. Was there something wrong with her circuits? She didn't understand. She felt someone watching her and turned around. Her eyes widened.

"That's the person in control," Shayera said doubtfully. Milito narrowed her eyes,

"Don't let the disguise fool you- she is just a cold-blooded robot."

Batman and Phantom weren't so sure. Batman looked around the room they were in- which was safe since all the robots were gone. Batman noticed the little girl drawings pinned to the wall. He noticed the bed in the room. Phantom looked at her unsure. So far, he has seen just plain robots, but he knew that something was _off._ He looked at the little girl- the robot- her eyes showed a very real _fear._

Not only that, but everyone had an aura. Or rather every _living_ thing had an aura. The robots he had been fighting- they didn't have one. The little girl though had a faint one. As if she was trying to become alive. The aura was also different. While the League had their personal aura that differed due to their different personalities, they all had something in common- the aura was a lighter shade. As if it was mixed with white. White was the aura of pure protection- that's why Phantom had a white aura because he had an _obsession_ to protect. The villains had an aura that was darker- showing evil.

The little girl infront of Phantom had a different aura. It was light and dark. Half of it was dark, trying to overpower the lighter shades. Half of it was light, trying to hold onto her. He didn't know what it meant.

"Is this the leader," Superman asked as he flew towards them.

They finally finished off the robots. It wasn't easy, but it was done.

"Indeed," Milito confirmed. The girl looked at them with narrowed eyes that weren't fit for a small girl.

The general ignored the talking between everyone there. She knew she was done for. But because Strella was a more peaceful planet, she was going to go on a trail and just be in jail. She could deal with that. She could escape. She let the military leader put the specially made cuffs on her.

"What's going to happen to her," Wonder Woman asked.  
"Normally, she would be put on trail as a droid- however, because of the destruction and lives lost. She will be executed."

Something about that struck a spark of an unknown emotion in the general. She cried out as tears filled her eyes,  
"No!"

They were all taken back by the out burst. Milito kept her grip on the arm of the droid,

"Oh please, you're just a droid! You're a robot! You don't have emotions! You are worthless!"

Everyone stayed silent. Milito was used to using such harsh words- after all, she was a military leader for a reason. She was the only one on Strella with a mean bone. Something about the words Milito used stuck a cord in Phantom- it reminded him of how Vlad treated Danielle. It brought back many unhappy memories- of Vlad, of how he treated Danielle, of Danielle's death by Vlad's hand. Phantom narrowed his eyes and then his eyes widened as he saw the aura. It was lighter- notas much dark as there was before. Then it clicked- _she's not a robot. She's a person. A little girl. And they are going to kill her. _Something about that made a little part of Phantom snap- not just because of his obsession, but because he was going to be a father and the thought of any little girl dying hurt him.

Milito jumped back as Phantom looked at her. His eyes glowed a dangerous bright red, his hair flickered in whtie flames.

"_No she is not."_

_"_Phantom," Superman warned. Phantom glared,  
"She is not a robot- I can see it. You may be blind be prejudice, but she is alive. I'm King of the Dead, I am a _ghost._ I will not let you kill some little girl because of a bad past."

Milito's shock wore off as she narrowed her eyes,

"You're titles mean nothing to me. This _droid_ has killed many and will be punished."

"You will not hurt her."

They were all taken back at Phantom's dangerous tone. The general looked at him amazed. Inside, she was slowly becoming more of that little girl she observed. Maybe she was becoming a person...but she killed millions...why did this man not want her dead? Phantom got close to Milito and took the girl from her arms. He released the bans and cuffs on her by turning them intangible. He looked at her as his eyes flashed green and friendly.

Then, Phantom wasn't much of Phantom anymore. He was not friendly. His eyes were a very dangerous red. His skin was turning a tint of blue.

"_You will not hurt her."_

A large green ecto-blast formed in his hand as he aimed it towards Milito. For the first time, Milito felt afraid- she thought she was going to die. Superman was about to step in before someone stopped him.

"DANNY!"

Phantom recognized that voice. His eyes widened. His hair went back to normal. His skin slowly turned back to the light tan, but still pale. His eyes were green again. The white aura around him shined brighter. Sam looked at him with her hand on her hip,

"Danny," she said warningly.

"Sam," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck, "what are you doing here?"

Sam and Danny stood side by side. The others look at them confused. The general backed away slowly- fear of Milito taking over.

"Clockwork sent me here- for a good reason too apparently. You idiot!"

She smacked the back of his head. Then, she saw the general. She smiled as she walked over- her motherly instincts taking over. She knelt down carefully and smiled. Superman was going to stop her, after all that seemingly harmless little girl was really a murderer, but Batman held out his hand to keep anyone from interrupting. During Phantom's little 'display,' he placed it together. Phantom, in a way, was right. Just as the droid was corrupted by evil, it was corrupted again by the disguise of a little girl. He wasn't clear on details. But while it was a robot, it was the mind of a little girl. Batman didn't like death, even if the robot killed millions.

"And what's your name," Sam asked.

"I...I don't have a name."

Sam looked a bit confused. She smiled though

"Do you want a name?"

The general thought for a moment and then nodded eagerly.  
"Do you want me to name you," Sam asked gently, and the general nodded. Sam smiled,  
"How about...Lilith?"  
The general-Lilith-nodded eagerly. On impulse, she hugged Sam tightly.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue (third person):**

In the end, Estro didn't have Lilith killed. Instead, he had her live a life on her own. Phantom and Batman worked together in science to turn Lilith into a _full _human. Once that was done, Batman had Lilith's mind wiped and placed her in an orphanage. Phantom, actually, was the one that took her to an orphanage. He took her to one in a safe, small town where she could live a new life with new memories with a new family where she would be loved.

The villains had disappeared though- all of them just dropped off the face of the Earth. The League knew they were planning something- it was normal- but they didn't mind. All that it was a reminder that things were finally back to normal. They had a funeral for the lives lost.

Phantom had a happy ending. Not only did he make new friends with the League, but they even visited him from time to time. They were even there for him when Sam had their child- their wonderful baby girl. She had Sam's hair, but had bright glowing green eyes from Danny. Sam and Danny named her Raven.


End file.
